


First Touch

by bigboysnack



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, boxman is mentioned but not a big part of the story, fink has 6 nips i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboysnack/pseuds/bigboysnack
Summary: Fink is experiencing new feelings and venomous is now dealing with a new dilemma and questioning his own morals





	First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people can enjoy this, it was very self indulgent. The was no editing I wrote this all without looking back so I hope its coherent at least. Will I ever write anymore?? who knows but enjoy.

Fink was slowly growing older and with it certain changes were soon to arise. Venomous watched on as she seemed to run around without a care in the world most likely chasing around her newest toy. He rested his chin on his hand and sat on the couch smiling to himself while watching her closely but quickly turns away his cheeks becoming flushed. The biggest problem had always seemed to be he could never get Fink to wear any underwear or some sort of shorts to cover herself. She had always complained about it and exclaimed how uncomfortable and restricting it was. To be fair, he had picked her up and she never really seemed to know much about how the world works or simple things that may have felt as though they were common sense. Nonetheless he tries his best to teach her things as she grows older but it seems he may slowly have to become stricter on her underwear rule…

After a moment Venomous sighs to himself and lifts himself off the couch and slowly walks over to her. Fink looks up at him and smiles mischievously and starts to run off so he can chase her. He simply sighs and complies with her little "game" and finally snatches her up from behind. The way he grabbed her gave him the smallest glimpse to..certain areas. He simply turned away again his cheeks flushing with color again. Fink is giggling to herself and turns back to venomous for catching her but suddenly squeaks. Venomous looks back at her confused by the sudden noise he hadn't thought he hurt her all he was doing was bettering his grip on her waist. So what was wrong? He saw a faint blush appear over finks face and he quickly realized what had accidentally happened and quickly put her down, face fully enveloping in a deep purple. He pulled his coat forward and covered himself and turned rushing to his room not sure of what to do about the situation or his situation except lock himself in a room as he tried to calm down. He hadn't meant for that to happen, to think just moments ago he had accidentally… he looked to the side shamefully he shouldn't be feeling. Excited. This was wrong. Fink was his minion. Almost like a daughter… he could never do anything vulgar to her though, he thought more about it and realized she may not know what had just happened. He had always danced around certain topics not wanting to go deep into explanations. She does have the internet and he wouldn't condoms her for wanting to learn more or being curious about certain things. But the more he thought about it, Fink had never been exposed to the thoughts of sex or even sexual pleasure. His hue continued to darken as his body's temperature rised. No. This is wrong he shouldn't be imagining. This! She's a child, basically his own daughter…

Fink stood alone where she had been placed firmly on the ground. She doesn't understand what just happened. Why did her boss become so flushed and envelope himself in his coat that way? Why did he leave so quickly? All she knows is when she was grabbed by her waist… she had felt a strange new sensation. She continued looking off in the direction her boss had run off to quickly and debated on running along after him, though it may seem that he would like some alone time. Maybe an emergency came up? She shook her head and walked back to her room. She would just give her boss space he should come around again she wouldn't want to push him. She laid in her bed full of toys and slowly moved a hand back to where the purple man's hands had been. She let out another squeak and shuddered. Why did it feel this way? This had never happened before any other time they had played. So why now? She continued softly moving her hand over the side of her stomach and up to her chest. She felt herself heating up. What was this feeling..? It felt… good? She wasn't sure how to describe it.

She continued softly touching those sensitive little bumps she had. She rubbed them and gave a soft little pinch. She slowly gasped for air and her small hips gently started bucking, what was this feeling. She felt hungry like she needed more, it felt like something else was missing. She looked around her bed she felt like she needed something, anything to put in between her legs. That's the spot that felt almost as if it was on fire. She grabbed a teddy bear that Venomous had gifted her and got on top of it and started to push her hips into it. She needed more she was desperate. Fink finally got in a position that though it may have finally helped the sensation she had between her legs. It wasn't enough but it did feel so much better than the other form she had been doing it.

Venomous dealt with his own business and finally composed himself properly. He was ashamed of himself and the thoughts he was having but there was nothing else he could do about it. He finally remembered how he had just left fink standing there! Oh no… he covered his face, he needed to go find her immediately and apologize for what had happened and his abrupt response. She must have been so confused he truly was terrible. He sighed and exited his room quickly in search of her, looking first where he had quickly parted ways with her. As he thought, not there. He thought for a moment where she may have run off to, she could have gone into her gaming room? Perhaps just simply in her room? He wasn’t sure he poked his head into each room seeing if he could catch a glimpse of her so he could apologize for the way he acted so suddenly. He groaned his face flushing and replaying the situation that has him acting a fool. Venomous continued on through the house and scoffed, cursing himself for purchasing such a big house when only fink and himself lived here. He reached her room lastly and was about to peek his head inside only to hear… strange noises? He leaned his ear closer to the door trying to listen and slowly knocking. The noises coming from the room sounded… rather interesting to say the least he could feel his face heating up once more and that feeling in his gut start stirring again. He waited for a moment for any sort of acknowledgment to his knock or to be told he could come in but got no answer. Pushing the door gently and peering inside his face immediately turned a deep plum shade, he hadn’t expected to see the sight in front of him when he had opened the door. There fink was on her bed desperately rutting against a plush teddy bear he had gifted her. He quickly averted his eyes covering his view letting out a loud cough to try and get her attention.

Finks vision was hazzy and she felt dizzy, she wasn’t sure what she was doing the only thing she understood is that it felt wonderful. She continued rutting against the plush bear she had gotten, grabbing on tightly to it remembering how happy it had made her when her boss had given it to her. Her boss...the thought of him just couldn't leave her head and she wasn't sure as to why but she also wasn't opposed to it. She moved her hands back to her sides where his had once been, gently rubbing. The brief event that had happened that caused this… she heard a knock at her door and was going to respond but she was too caught up in her own actions and too out of breath to make an acknowledgement. After a brief pause she noticed her door slowly creek open and catch a glimpse of her boss peering in quickly closing the door again. Professor venomous… he's the reason… upon catching a glimpse of him she started to rub down on her toy harder grabbing onto it tightly and biting onto the fur.she watched as venomous came fully into the room shutting the door quietly behind him and covered his eyes looking off to the side while letting out a cough. She could see his face slowly becoming a deeper and deeper shade of purple making her more excited knowing she was the reason… She still did not fully understand the feelings she was having but she knew she wants him. Her boss. The man who had picked her up and took care of her. Essentially her one and only true care giver. Maybe he would be able to explain how she's feeling?

“F-fink. I simply wanted to c-come in and apologize for the way I had acted earlier so abruptly.” His face burned he was doing his best to avoid seeing her, especially in such a way. He felt his breath hitch as he slowly parted fingers to catch one small glimpse. Telling himself he just wanted to see if perhaps she… stopped? He knew deep down he was simply making excuses to look at her. The desperation clearly in the air, her small out of breath pants filling the closed room. He slowly moved his hand down, eyes half lidded as he watched silently not daring to move closer. This was wrong he shouldn't be watching her while she did- while she did this! He bit his lip again and looked away, he wasn’t sure what to do. He had been taking care of her for years but he never knew how he would go about this situation when it finally happened. He furrowed his eyebrows and heard a little noise.

“B-boss…” Fink let out in a shaky moan and reached out a little hand. She rolled over on the teddy bear still holding it tightly the only thing covering her body from his view. She let out a few little tears, she didn’t know what was wrong with her or why she was feeling like this. Her body was hot all over, she felt like she was on fire.

“B-boss what's w-wrong with me? I don’t know what's going o-on…” she wiped away her little tears.  
"Boss please help me...please please…" she looked up at him whimpering.

“Oh Fink…” he let out in a low tone he walked over to her and finally gave in, he couldn’t help himself. It was just too much already. 

Venomous gestured her to come over to the side of the bed and sit. Fink complied and looked up at her boss, fidgeting and curious about what was going to happen. She still didn’t understand what she was feeling but her boss was sure to know just how to help her and teach her why her body was feeling the way it had been. He looked her up and down and gently groaned. This was so wrong, he was clearly taking advantage of her and she clearly had no idea what was even going on. He loomed over her and gently put a hand on her shoulder and moved his fingers down her chest to her waist till they slithered their way in between those small legs. This was his moment to decide if he would go through with it or back out and continue being, not a good person but at least morally good. He did not stop. He gently stroked her and saw how she whimpered and squirmed under his touch and gave in fully. He was going to show her what pleasure was and educate her, this was simply a helping hand. His fingers found their way around knowing already what to do, though given it had been quite a moment since he needed these skills the muscle memory was always there. He rubbed circles around just the right spots and knew where to look for once he slipped a finger or two inside prodding around. Find just the right spot and hear those sweet gasps for air and his name being called out. 

This was so wrong but why does it feel so right. 

His fingers kept exploring her, he started with one then slid in another. Working her and scratching her feeling just how soft and warm she was. His hands touching right above rubbing small circles with his thumb while his middle and ring finger continued to move in and out. He could feel fink bucking against his hand while he leaned over her and she laid on the bed squirming under his touch. This was so wrong but he kept telling himself about how he was only doing this to help her. Yes, only to help her and show her how she's supposed to do this. It would never happen again and he will just block this out of his memories and never speak of it again. He continued to touch her and moved his hand gently over her chest and down to her waist, rubbing his thumb over those delicate rose buds she had gone down. The reason fink was feeling like this and the reason he gave in to his desires. He looked away while his hands continued to stimulate her before he felt her tightening up along his fingers and see her grow more desperate he could tell she was close. It wouldn't take long, for one final moment he debated if he should do one more thing just to get a last desire out of the way, he looked at her and decided if he was going to ever do it now was the chance. He slid his fingers out seeing how they were coated and let out a low groan gently wiping it off on his shirt. He made a note in the back of his head to get rid of the shirt to make him forget about what he had done. Fink whimpered under him looking up at him, needy. He sighed and got down onto his knees and spread her legs further apart as she sat up and looked down at him confused. He slowly opened his mouth and gave her a teasing lick. Fink grabbed onto his head and grabbed small fistfuls of hair letting out a loud squeak and a shaky moan. She didn’t know what her boss was doing but she wanted more of it, she started to buck her hips and pushed his head closer. She could feel his breath right on her.

Venomous just couldn’t take it anymore and decided there's no turning back now and began to fully taste her and appreciate the delicate parts she so nicely is sharing with him. He lapped his tongue and move it expertly around her delicate area and felt her legs slowly wrap around his head as it held him in place. Fink continued to squirm and tug on his hair as he continued on savoring her, ever so often either letting out a mewl. 

Fink had never felt such a sensation before she thought her bosses fingers were amazing but his mouth was proving to slowly be more than she can handle. She continues to not know what these feelings are, why her stomach feels as if its tying itself in knots and her whole body continues to get hotter and hotter. Until she feels something like a release and tightly grabs onto her bosses head as she rides out this new feeling. 

Lapping his tongue once more Venomous makes sure to lick up every last drop of this reward he has given himself. He gently frowns to himself knowing this is no reward, hes just taken advantage of his minion for his own selfish desires. Waiting for fink to untense and release him from her grip he gently moves her legs off of him and lifts himself up. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he makes a note to get rid of these dirty tainted clothes he used to commit a terrible act. He looks back down at fink while she lay there seemingly exhausted and sighs to himself. Venomous must remember he is above her, he is her boss. This was a one time act and must never happen again. To be so primal and give into such devilish desires was a mistake. But this memory and shared moment will remain in his memories… He makes another glance at her and sees she’s fast asleep. Gently moving his hands under her delicate body and lays her more centered on her bed and tucked her in. He quickly exits out of her room and closes the door behind him and finally lets out a breath. How could he do that… he’s never going to be able to look at himself or fink the same again. Rushing over to his room he takes his clothes off and throws them into the trashcan in his room sighing. He lays on his bed and looks down at his little “problem” he’s had since being in Finks room and looks at himself disgusted. Grabbing his phone he quickly dials the only person he can think of to talk to.

That familiar voice comes on saying his name in a questioning tone.

“Boxman I’ve done something terrible…”


End file.
